Half-Life: Hasty Night
by 00Search
Summary: Even though the headcrab zombies seem mindless, they really aren't. One fast headcrab zombie gets in way over his head when he agrees to a deal with someone very dangerous... one-shot!


**Read This:** _No, I'm not dead! This is just a short one-shot I wrote to get back into writing. Don't worry, I'll update my Portal-Life 3 story soon! No one else seemed to write from this point of view yet, so I might as well be the first! Just read on and you'll see what I mean..._

_Oh, and sorry for disappearing for three months..._

* * *

I watched as the town's buildings burned and crumbled. Standing on a high up roof as the moon raised behind me, I felt the cold Earth air pass through my claws.

I looked out over the town of Ravenholm, which was in complete chaos. The creatures were running and screaming, obviously in pain. I don't know whether it's right or wrong, taking them over like this, but we had no choice. Our homeworld was overtaken by the Combine, so it should only be in our right to make a new home.

I heard a gunshot echo against the ruined buildings. Turning towards the sound, I saw the Free Man running across the rooftops, the other headcrabs, more specifically their host bodies, trying to catch him.

Giving an echoing screech, I alerted the others. They, of course, went after him. For some, the human was just food, another host. For others, it was revenge, for this is the human that killed one of our most important leaders so long ago. That particular leader was the Gonarch that united us with the vortigaunts' leader, although he was more like a dictator. The important thing, though, was he wasn't the Combine. Nothing, no one, can ever be worse than them…except…

More screeches and gunfire made me re-focus. I had a different reason than everyone else. I had a job to do.

Getting on all fours, I ran toward the Free Man, jumping across buildings when needed.

He ran inside a three story building, locking all the doors behind him. I saw him run into a room which had, lucky for me, glass windows in its ceiling. The others could see him to, making their skinless hosts, like my own, scrape and claw at the glass.

Thinking fast, I leapt up, forcing all my weight down on the glass. As it shattered, I jumped up again, breaking the second window.

The other fast headcrabs immediately started to attack the human as they flooded the room.

He killed every one of them. I expected no less from the one who killed two important leaders, but I was still a bit surprised.

As he waited for an elevator platform to his left to reach this floor, I finally jumped down into the room.

He spun around, holding his crowbar up, about to hit me, but I was too fast. Dodging the attack, I held my claws in front of me, about to slash him, making him put his arm up in a defensive posture.

In that moment, I saw the look in his eyes. I realized he had seen…_him_.

I wish I knew what humans do when they meet each other, but since I had no clue, I just stood there.

He gave me a confused, but cautious look. Lowering his arm and his crowbar slightly, he took a small step back.

The platform finally reached this floor. I motioned for him to step in, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

Still staring at me, he backed up into the elevator as I followed. There was an awkward quiet as we lowered to the first floor.

I knew I had to help him. I hadn't known he was a slave to…

The world darkened, before going completely black. All I could see was the Free Man and _him_.

The suited human, that's what he looked like, anyway, looked at me, his eyes glowing bright. "I realissse your…conscience…is getting…to you, but it would be in your…best…interest to follow your orders…I have said this to many…others, so, I will say it to you." He slightly glanced at the Free Man before continuing. "You could accept our deal…or…you could fight a battle…you have no chance of…winning."

I knew he could read my thoughts, so I only thought a simple '_No_'.

"Fine…but that is…a most regrettable…choice." He replied, slightly irritated.

A Xen portal opened next to me. I could feel its pull as I was sucked in. My vision blurred and got a slight green tint.

The next thing I knew, I felt something slam into my side. The Free Man…he saved me!

The G-Man sighed and gave a surprised look. "Doctor Freeman…you should…" He hesitated, about to say something else, but seemed to change his mind, turning to me. "Well, then…I guess I…should let you live…It seems you would be a…most valuable asset." He turned to Doctor Freeman. "Let's just…pretend…this never happened."

The darkness finally faded away. We were back on the platform.

Well, almost. I was still standing in the void. Before I could run out, it closed around me.

The G-Man was now walking to a door way with a very bright light shining out of it.

More than frightened, I gave a few desperate shrieks. "_You're not leaving me here, are_ _you?_"

While not even turning, he said "Not forever…no."

"_Well, when can I leave?_" I gave an angry growl.

"In due time, when history…takes its course." He finally turned around, giving a small smirk. "All I can say…is your freedom will be on the…" He stopped.

"_Tell me!_"

"I…really shouldn't say."

"_Please! What harm could it do?_"

"…You will be…on the Borealis."

"_Wait! What is that?_" but he already walked through the door as it slammed shut behind him and faded away, leaving me with only my thoughts.

He was gone, but I swear I heard him say one last thing.

"Prepare…for unexpected results…"

* * *

_If you got that reference, awesome! Half-Life 3 Confirmed! ;)_


End file.
